


My dear

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Kill Me, This Is STUPID, What Have I Done, google translate, i was bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just translated my chapters to a different language, then back to english. lmao





	

**Author's Note:**

> omg??

The alarm shrieked Eren from the bed, he whispered his hair and slipped out of bed. He wanted to check on his little Munchkin, so he slowly opened the door, stalking over the white crib, peering over. Large bright blue eyes peered up at him, gurgling noises and rolling around.

 

Eren giggled and bent down to raise Armin. He put him on a wrapping station and crouched around clothes, baby clothes, and a new diaper. Eren unbuttoned the baby and unwound the diaper. He grimaced and stuck his nose.

 

"Impressive, you stink dontcha, sweetie?" He drilled Armin's button-nose and let him giggle. Eren cleaned his tiny floor and put on a fresh diaper, then glided on his pink adorable outfit. He laced and lifted Armin into his arms and went into the kitchen and placed him in a stroller.

 

He opened the door to the refrigerator and looked around to see what he had to eat, his eyes landing on eggs and milk. "Aha!" He grabbed her and put her down, opened the cabinet and pulled out a bowl. He cracked the eggs and put them in the bowl, then poured some milk and mixed them together.

 

* Skip time bc it's 4 o'clock and I'm tired and he's done with the food *

 

Eren fixed Armin a bottle, two extra because it "Bring your child to work." He put it in the diaper bag, sat Armin in the car seat and strapped him up. He got into the driver's seat and closed the door.

 

* Skip another time *

 

He pulled himself into the parking lot and switched off the car, he went to Armin's side and took out the car seat with him. Eren waddled into the shop and put him down.

**Author's Note:**

> help im laughing it changed armin's gender


End file.
